Blowing Bubbles
by Mirabiledictu21
Summary: Hermione and Draco is sent to detention for wreaking havoc. What happens when this time around Hermione is the one irritating Draco? ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blowing Bubbles

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Wish I did though. They're JK Rowling's

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Shortly after release of Half Blood Prince (but not HBP compatible)

Summary: Hermione and Draco is sent to detention for wreaking havoc. What happens when this time around Hermione is the one irritating Draco?

A/N: This story was inspired by a friend who got irritated with me eating bubblegum and blowing bubbles the whole time (see... he wasn't allowed to eat some). Hahaha. Anyway, if you have a bubble gum lying around…. I suggest you eat some and blow some bubbleswhile reading this story, it actually makesthe story much funnier.

* * *

"What are you snickering about?" _POP!_

"Nothing really. Just circumstances"

"Nothing is hilarious about _this_ circumstance"

"I beg to differ"

"There is _something_ absolutely wrong with _you. _Are you missing a couple of screws somewhere in that hallow head of yours? Because," _POP!_ "nobody in their right mind would like to serve detention checking grammatically wrong, and worse, gibberish essays. And you of all people- everything-has-to-be-perfect-know-it-all-mudblood?"

_POP! _"No need to call names _ferret_." She smiled at him. "Besides, all the more I find this chore hilarious. Do you mean to tell me that you don't, even in the slightest, find their inanity amusing?"

"Right now…… I don't." _POP!_ "And will you pppleassse stop making those popping noises Granger. Checking these dim-witted essays is head-splitting as it is"

Another _POP_ followed as Hermione raised an eyebrow, head bobbing up and down to some nonexistent music. Draco didn't know what to say to her so he gave her a scowl which she only, in turn, ignored. Instead, she went back to the stack of papers in front of her.

"This is all your fault.." he started.

_POP! _"How is this all my fault?" she asked incredulously then paused. "If you listened to me earlier about how and when to exactly put the bloody lizard's tail (excuse the pun) in the potion it wouldn't have exploded in Professor Snape's face while checking our finished product and in the process sprouting lizard's tails all over his face." The memory of the professor's face sprouting wagging lizard's tails made her laugh out loud.

"You… are… definitely…out…of…your…mind" he said emphasizing every word. He was starting to get really irritated with her. _POP!_ "Stop it Granger or so help me I…"

"You'll what?" she scoffed at him."Cause my face to sprout lizard's tails like Professor Snape's? Make my teeth go larger as you think it already is?" She laughed out loud again causing him to turn red. He wondered how she could joke about the accident or herself for that matter.

He sighed heavily and turned to stare at her in disbelief. "What is that you are gnawing at anyway?" _POP!_

"Bubble Gum," she answered. "Like some?I'd give you some if…"

"Why would I want one? And from you nonetheless?" he cut her off. _POP!_

"Uhhh… Because it's candy, Malfoy. It beats the hell out of just checking the papers. Plus it helps lighten the mood- you know, sugar rush?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt… You better not have placed some spell or charm in it…" _POP!_

Hermione dug through her robes looking for the sweet. She grabbed four and handed them to him. He took it and looked at it uncertainly. _POP!_

"Merlin! Will you please just eat it? I won't poison you. If I do come up with a more profound reason to kill you, I'd think of a more deserving death for you- something that includes an extended pain and agonizing death" She said winking at him. He glared at her in return. _POP! _She took another piece of bubblegum from her pocket, unwrapped it and threw it in the air to catch it with her mouth. She went back to checking her stack of papers blowing bubbles every so often- shifting from blowing it into a bubble outwards and inwards, which allowed her to make continuous and louder noises, to irritate the heck out of Draco.

She watched Draco at the corner of her eye. He was chewing at the candy, trying to blow a bubble every so often, his face was distorting in different ways. The last attempt caused the bubblegum to fly out of his mouth that she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he immediately asked.

"What do you mean what?"

"What are you laughing at?" _POP!_

"You" she smirked. She chewed three times at her bubblegum and then blew a particularly huge bubble at him. _POP!_

He scowled at her one last time before turning back to his papers. She snickered before turning back to her job at hand. From time to time she would look at him and she would catch him looking at her as if to ask her something. The fifth time she caught him, she took it upon herself to ask him what it was.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" _POP!_

"Are you sure?"

"I'm bloody sure" he answered in an irritated tone.

"I'm willing to teach you"

"Really?" he asked like a kid so suddenly that she almost said yes.

"Depends"

"What do you mean…. depends?" he raised an eyebrow. _POP!_

"If you can ask me civilly and nicely. Like a dear old friend"

"But we're not friends" he pointed out.

"Exactly my point"

He directed squinted eyes at her. _POP!_

"Never mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm damn sure." He snapped. _POP! _"It's not as if it will help me with anything"

"Oh it will" she answered mischievously; placing the last of her assigned papers down. She stood up and walked over to the front of his desk.

"At what? Irritating people like what you do? Very petty" _POP!_

"Nope," she wiggled her brows at him.

"Then what is it?" he demanded. He didn't really want to bother. _POP! _He was already embarrassed into eating her candy and blowing it out of his mouth. He had to, at least, keep his pride. But the constant popping of the gum in Hermione's mouth was making his curiosity dangerously gnaw at him. _POP!_

"I believe it's something that would greatly benefit your social life Malfoy."

"How would blowing bubbles help my social life?" he asked skeptically. "Not that I need it" he hastily added. _POP!_

"Oh.. I'm sure you've heard about Harry's…" she offered. "But, as you said.. you don't need it. Although, I just have to point out, that I think your social life really needs some pruning. Your choice in company?... uh.. And the assortment? Slytherins only? What the hell is that?" She went back to her desk.

"You did not just insult me… And you mean to tell me that this little piece of bubblegum," he said facing her. He raised a bubblegum in front of them. "is what made Potter a sensation with the ladies?" _POP!_

"It has helped" she nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Why? Have you…" he started to ask as he moved closer to her.

"Merlin no!" she cut him off. "He knows from living in the muggle world. A lot of people there know how to blow bubblegum, you know" _POP! _She was now arranging the papers in alphabetical order she didn't notice that he was already a few steps away from her.

"Well… Let's give it a try shall we?" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to him. He bent down and placed his lips on her unsuspecting lips. At first, she was rigid. She wouldn't respond so he slipped his right arm around her waist to get her guard down. When she did soften at his touch he slowly raised his hand to take her gum out and then pulled her closer. When she didn't say anything, he titled his head and bent down to kiss her again. This time he slid in his tongue and kissed her deeper. Her hands were already snaking their way up to his neck when he pulled away. "Not bad Granger. So, do you feel that I still need to polish up in that department?"

She was speechless- from getting caught unprepared and the various emotions she was feeling.

He was now smirking at her. "Well?"

"I…."

"Thought so," he said licking his lower lip. He turned around and started to go back to his desk. Hermione hated the smirk on his face. She wanted to wipe it off permanently. She was going to get the last laugh.

Hermione seized Draco's arm and vigorously pulled him back to look at her. She raised an eyebrow at him just as his eyes grew wide at her. She raised her arms to his neck and pulled him down to her. She planted her lips on his making his eyes possibly grew wider. She kissed him with all her passion and watched him as he slowly gave into it. His eyes were starting to close, her lips slightly curving upwards as he did. But she didn't pull away at her victory. In fact, it only made her want to do more damage to him. When she felt his hands go up to her hair and start to stroke around it that was the time she pulled away. She pasted a smirk on her face and stared at his mouth slightly opened.

"Well, now that I've thought about it…" she said taking the stack of papers from her desk and walking towards the professor's. Her other hand was rummaging through her pocket for another piece of gum. She popped the gum in her mouth and then placed the papers neatly in the middle before looking back at him.

"Your kiss is not that bad." Draco Malfoy was now staring at her in disbelief, possibly in the darkest of crimson you could ever imagine. He wanted to say something to defend himself but to be completely honest, he was at a lost for words. And he wasn't really furious at her insulting him but rather more furious at himself for still wallowing in their… her kiss.

"But it definitely needs more passion." She brushed past him stopping just right in front of the door. "I'll see you around" She winked at him and gave him one last resounding- _POP!_, before walking out the door.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like my story….. Now, Review:) Thanks! 


	2. Thanks

To FlairVerona, thank you for spending the time reading Blowing Bubbles and liking it. I am not sure however if I will be making a sequel… If I do, it won't be anytime soon though. I have a lot going on at the moment. I hope you read my other fics as well, and do tell me what you think of them.

To angie, thanks for liking my blowing bubbles. And I'm glad you like my as the sun rises as well. Like I said to FlairVerona, I am not sure if I will be making a follow up on this story. If I do, it won't be anytime soon. Do watch out for my other fics ;)

To SetsuntaMew, I'm glad you find it funny. I was afraid my sense of humor won't work with others. Hehehe. Thanks for taking the time to review. It inspires me to create more stories.

To the Lady of the Four Leafed Clover, thanks for reading my fic and liking it. I hope you like my other fics as well.

To MegTao, I'm so happy you like it and found it hilarious. I have to admit that I struggled at the part where Hermione gets her little revenge- I wasn't sure how to go about it. I'm glad it worked out for you. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope you read my other fics… and tell me what you think about them ;)

To prettygurl17, glad you found it cute. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
